


a world away

by zapatterson



Category: Blindspot
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/F, Idk just a cute lil au, Zapatterson, patatta, travel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapatterson/pseuds/zapatterson
Summary: Her.Tasha noticed. Suddenly feeling like she was doing something very wrong.





	a world away

**Author's Note:**

> hello humans just a quick smth loosely based on my travels! Enjoy!

A blonde girl sits hunched over a sketchpad in the grand foyer of the Palace of Justice, sat against a pillar of an archway.

Tasha looks down at her from the balcony, a floor up, something she’s done three times in the past hour ever since walking past the blonde whilst she was wandering around the museum. 

She’s only visiting Belgium for three days yet she doesn’t want to leave now after catching a glimpse of the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen.

She watched the blonde bite the end of her pencil before going back to sketching on her notebook.

She then watched the girl raise her pencil horizontally in front of her, one eye closed. Tasha figured it was her way of drawing in scale and she couldn’t find the girl any cuter.

_Pull yourself together Tasha, she’s a literal stranger stop being so weird and staring at her._

____

____

__Tasha sighs and continues on with exploring the museum. The architecture of the building was breathtaking, the brunette had always been a Politics nerd so she was in awe of her surroundings._ _

__It was her first time travelling alone, which was of course daunting but she’s never been so excited. Naturally, she got lost plenty of times but google maps saved her ass and she always ended up somewhere she could explore. It’s what she loved about travelling, being able to explore new surroundings was exhilarating and she was glad spring break gave her the opportunity to take a break from the constant studying._ _

__She walked along a long hallway that reminded her of Scandal and How to Get Away with Murder with all the courtrooms leading off in every direction._ _

__She got lost through all the different hallways, it didn’t help they all lead off to courtrooms that Tasha may or may not have accidentally walked into one of them._ _

__She was genuinely being curious and opened one of the doors, thinking it was for public access and she walks straight into one before realising a hearing was taking place._ _

__The brunette did a swift u turn and walked right back out dying of embarrassment._ _

__She kept exploring the huge palace, stumbling upon another court hearing but this time the door was slightly ajar so she was able to peak in without disturbing anyone._ _

__“... can the defendant confirm where she was on Tuesday 3rd of..”_ _

__Tasha pulled out her phone wanting to send a snapchat to her friends given that she’s a huge politics nerd currently running around huge European courtrooms._ _

__“Hi.”_ _

__Tasha jumped, “Fuck.” She whispered, turning around to face the voice “Why would you- oh, uhh hello”_ _

__It was the blonde from the foyer. The same blonde Tasha circled the main hall multiple times just to catch a glimpse of the girl stood in front of her._ _

__“You’re not allowed to take photos or videos in a hearing.” The blonde stated matter of factly, still in hushed tones as the court hearing continued. “There’s probably security coming up right now to flag you.”_ _

__Tasha suddenly felt like a child who got caught taking sweets from the jar at midnight. “ Fuck” she cursed “I’m sorry, I, uh, I was just taken-“_ _

__“I’m messing with ya.” The blonde smirked. “You’re still not allowed to take picture or anything though but security here isn’t too heavy” She shrugged._ _

__“Oh my god!” Tasha whispered “I hate you.” She joked, smiling back at the other woman._ _

__“Come with me.” The blonde turned on her heels and started striding down the opposite corridor not looking back to check if the brunette was following._ _

__Tasha hesitated for a moment wondering if she should be following this random (cute) stranger, before breaking into a light jog to catch up with the blonde._ _

__“What’s your name?” Tasha asked once she caught up, a little breathless._ _

__“Patterson.” The blonde simply said, looking towards the other woman before holding out the door to let her through._ _

__“Patterson?” The brunette asked as she let the other woman lead the way a set of spiralled marble steps._ _

__“Yeah. What’s yours?” Patterson lightly laughed at the brunettes slight surprise at her unusual name._ _

__The blonde led her through another set of doors, this time walking through what seems to be an archive._ _

__“Tasha,” the brunette replied “are we allowed to be up here?” She asked with a slight cautiousness._ _

__“Technically,” The blonde looked back over her shoulder and smiled again “no, we’re not but I come here often enough they let a few things slide if I don’t make too much of a scene.”_ _

__“They let you just wander around the restricted areas of the Palace of Justice?”_ _

__“Tasha’s a nice name, I like it.” The blonde completely deflected the question._ _

__“Wait, y-“_ _

__“Now this is what I want to show you.” Patterson interrupted, standing in front of a wooden arch door with an already picked lock. She turned the door knob and stepped aside for Tasha to walk in._ _

__They were both in the highest stone dome of the building, it was big enough to fit the two of them comfortably and would probably hold another two people. There were no windows, leaving the two complete exposed on top of the whole building._ _

__“Wow.” Tasha let out a long sigh taking in her surroundings._ _

__

__“Isn’t it breathtaking?” Patterson asked as the two of them took in the city’s landscape from their height. “You can see all of Brussels and then some.”_ _

__“It’s incredible.” Tasha says with awe, her eyes still fixated on the view._ _

__She stands there leaning onto the edge, looking out, for nearly an hour. Patterson is sat down, leaning on the closed door they came in with her sketchbook out, replicating the view in front of her._ _

__The ring of Patterson’s phone interrupts the serene moment, breaking Tasha out of the daze she was in._ _

__The brunette turns back at the blonde who just swipes ‘decline call’._ _

__“Don’t you wanna get that? It must be someone important?”_ _

__“It’s fine it’s just a lunch date I organised this morning, I’ll tell her I’ll grab something later.” Already typing away._ _

__Her. _Tasha noticed. Suddenly feeling like she was doing something very wrong.__ _

____“No no it’s okay you should go, I don’t want to keep you! I still have a bit more of the building I want to explore.” Tasha rushed out._ _ _ _

____Patterson stopped herself before sending her text, feeling a little deflated at the fact the brunette was rushing her out now._ _ _ _

____“Oh okay, then I guess it’s time for me to grab some lunch.” The blonde dusted her trousers off as she got up from the ground and opened the door for the two of them._ _ _ _

____Patterson led the way back in silence to just outside the courtroom that they had met._ _ _ _

____“So,” Patterson started._ _ _ _

____“So..” Tasha responded._ _ _ _

____“I should go.” Patterson awkwardly gestures to the left._ _ _ _

____“Yeah i wouldn’t want you to miss your lunch date.”_ _ _ _

____“It’s, uh, it’s,” Patterson fumbled out._ _ _ _

____“Thank you for showing me to the top,” Tasha saved her the explanation “It was incredible and truly the best thing I’ve seen here, so thank you.”_ _ _ _

____Patterson ducked her head a little and smiled._ _ _ _

____Tasha couldn’t help but find the blonde even cuter after that._ _ _ _

____“Anyways, I’ll stop bothering you now.” Tasha announce and walked off to the right. She desperately wanted to look back, to turn back. To even walk back to the blonde and ask her for her number or something. Anything._ _ _ _

____But she didn’t._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Patterson just watched until the brunette turned the corner, out of her eyeline._ _ _ _

_God dammit ___


End file.
